Treament
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: What was simply supposed to be only teatment ended in a night of pure passion between two souls, separated by an adoption and by a noble man. RenjiXRukia oneshot, with lemon.


**TREATMENT**

"You really should be careful you idiot. I still don't see how your clumsy ass got to be lieutenant." the petite, violet-eyed girl said flatly as she put medicine on her best friend's chest. In turn he hissed, biting his bottom lip as the cold medicine was pressed to his skin.

"Dammit Rukia, that hurts!"

"Then stop moving!" came her fast retort, shoving him back to the bed-mat as she continued to bandage the wound, "How a lieutenant falls down while flash-stepping is beyond me!" Renji chuckled, smirking at her.

"I told you I got distracted!" the girl rolled her eyes.

"You would. You're so ADHD you go cross-eyed." Renji stuck his tongue out at her. She finished bandaging the wound and put the medicine back in the small medical box that was in Renji's closet. After searching under piles of shihakushos she finally found the small white box with the red cross on it. Rukia went into the bathroom and got a glass of water, coming out with it and two pain killers. She handed both to Renji, "Here. Take these and take a nap." Renji sighed, swallowing the pills and drinking the rest of the water. He looked back at Rukia.

"Happy?" she nodded.

"Yep. Now lay down and take a nap." she stood, going to sit in a chair across the room. She picked up a book she found in one of his bookshelves, flipping it open. Renji laid back down and closed his eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to make Rukia believe he were sleeping. Before long Rukia couldn't help it and glanced up, watching him as he lay there. In silence she snuck over to the bedside, kneeling down to look over him. Her eyes roamed over his sleeping form. He had his bare arms behind his head, supporting it as a pillow while he slept. His deep burgundy locks were flowing free over his arms, chest and pillow, a single lock flowing down from the middle of his forehead down over his nose, curling on his left cheek. His chest rose and fell in a steady up and down motion, his sleek muscles stretching as he breathed. The tattoos across his body seemed to move as his lungs expanded and retracted. Rukia blinked, her eyes scanning lower on his body. She had to admit, Renji did have a nice body. She could see he had clearly defined abs, no doubt from the endless training he did. He always did have sleek muscles, but over the years they seemed to show more and more. _I wonder if you Remember… That time I caught you bathing… You blushed so red your face matched your hair._ Rukia smirked. It was a few years before they joined the academy. Rukia was calling him over and over because she had dinner ready, but couldn't find him anywhere. When she walked outside, she caught him in the river bathing, naked as the day he was born. She laughed and said if he wanted to show his worm off to go find some hungry birds. That had him irritated and blushing for the rest of the night. _Of course I didn't mean it…_ She thought as her eyes kept scanning down his body. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes met his pelvic bone, sharp and defined hips dipping below the hem of his pants. From his belly button began a small line of deep red pubic hair, that slowly grew as it reached downward. A small blush crept across her cheeks. _And after that it's his…_ She brought her gaze back to his face. _Renji…_ Rukia's hand thought before her brain, reaching out to slowly place that small palm on his warm chest. He looked so peaceful. How long ago was it that he looked that peaceful when they were together…? She could remember those cold winter nights in Hanging Dog when they had to share blankets to keep warm.

Once when they were much older, it snowed on one blistering cold night. The temperature dropping to at least freezing, if not many degrees below. They had to huddle together underneath the thin blankets to keep warm. They began talking, in attempts to distract each other from being cold. One thing led to another, Renji accidentally ran his hand over a spot that had Rukia shuddering against him, and when he saw that look of desire on her features, her cheeks flushed a soft pink and her eyes half-closed, he lost it. He dipped his head in to kiss her, and the rest was history. They bound themselves together after that night.

Now she was watching the man she fell in love with sleeping right in front of her. With a shaking hand, she reached out, running her fingers through his hair. So soft… just like she remembered. The red locks fell past her small and nimble fingers as she kept petting his head. She memorized the texture of his hair, how silky it was despite him being a male. Hey, men could have soft hair too right? Rukia blinked as she watching him, her owlish eyes looking intently at him. Her eyes stopped at his lips, slightly parted as he breathed. They looked so full, and were a light shade of the faintest pink. The girl examined the tattoos that marked his body, starting from his eyebrows, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, to who knows where. _I'd like to see how far they go…_ She blushed, shaking her head. _Oh stop it Rukia! You can't have feelings for him…Nii-sama wouldn't approve. _Her gaze saddened. Now that she had been part of the Kuchiki family for a few decades, the chance of her getting together with Renji was becoming slimmer and slimmer. Pretty soon they may expect her to marry a rich noble, seeing as how Byakuya hasn't made any move to find a new wife since his previous lover died. Rukia's sister. Who looked just like her. When Rukia was adopted into the family, they said it was because she looked like Hisana. Rukia didn't know she even had a sister. She found out when her Nii-sama told her after her almost execution. The only she hated about being a Kuchiki…

She was away from _him_.

She left Renji at the Academy to be adopted into the Kuchiki family. She never spoke to him again until she got in trouble and was sentenced to die by the Sogyouku. She missed him. She grew up with him as a child. They came together to form a make-shift family with a few other children, but after they all died, Renji was all she had left. But the thing that bothered her most, was that Renji didn't stop Byakuya from adopting her as his sister. But he regretted it every second of every day after she left. From then on he trained, in order to become stronger than him, so he could take Rukia back, bring her back to where she rightfully belonged.

Right by his side.

Gods how he loved her. Ever since he was a boy he always had an attraction to the raven haired girl he grew up with. Ever since she was in the river, looking at the flowers that floated downstream, she became his addiction. She would forever be in his mind. He vowed to get her back.

And tonight he would.

Rukia scooted closer to him, one hand going on the other side of his body so she could lean over his chest, still watching him carefully for any movements. Her heart began to flutter in her chest, something that hadn't happened since before the academy. She always knew she loved him, ever since that bitter cold night they gave in to desire. She craved that gentle touch again, craved his lips on her skin, craved those feelings she felt on that night. She craved everything about that man. Even when he was on duty, and they passed by each other when she ran errands for her captain, he had this sensuous aura about him. Her heart would begin to race, and she would hold her breath around him. She would act so out of character, the character the Kuchiki house wanted her to be, when she was around this man. And it didn't help when his shihakusho gave her a teasing view of the top of his chest, of the tattoos that marked it and went only the gods knew where.

But she would be happy to find out.

Slowly did her hand leave his hair, only to skim down a few inches to cup his cheek. To her, everything about this man was perfect. His hair, his eyes, his skin… his body. The woman bit her lower lip. She wondered what his naked body looked like now that it was covered in black tattoos. Her eyes fluttered closed as she imagined him, that night from long ago, how wonderful his body glowed in the near darkness as he hovered over her. But this time, she slowly marked him in the inky pictures. She licked her lips. His body would be more muscular from all the years of training and fighting. She thought about what he would look like now, sweaty, panting as he…

A course of rapid excitement raced through her body, making her shudder. Her cheeks flushed slightly. Something throbbed in her lower body, making her give a soft gasp.

Renji smirked.

Rukia's head jerked up to see him staring at her, that smug smirk of his still on her features, "All I'm doing is laying here and you're thinking dirty thoughts about me." her blush deepened as she shook her head.

"I- I was not!" she said in defense. Renji rose up, causing Rukia to stumble to his chest and open arms. He held her to him, Rukia no match for the muscles that held her to his body.

"Don't lie…" his voice was soft, making her movements still. She looked up at him, his eyes catching hers, liquid purple mixing with coco brown. Her heart skipped a beat at his gentle gaze.

_He always puts his barriers down when we're alone… His emotions always come out… He's gentle when we're alone…_ She gulped, her breathing stiffening to a silent sound. His hair was undone, hanging loose around his shoulders, painting them in his fire red locks. Even though he looked gentle, his eyes bored through hers, igniting feelings inside her she thought had been locked away sine her adoption. Yet here he was lighting them all over again, just as he had those many years before. She absentmindedly pressed her body to his, her hands coming to press against his firm, broad chest. Her fingers spread, feeling the contours of flesh bared to her, the only thing covering them being that thin, white bandage. She could feel his strong heart beating within his chest, a steady, strong rhythm that signaled he wasn't at all nervous about having Rukia in his arms. No. Holding her was as easy as breathing. The only thing that wasn't easy?

Byakuya.

That man sent fire through his soul. The man who had taken this girl away from him, taken her away from his range of men she could marry. Out of the Kuchiki name, she was free to marry anyone. But there? In the Kuchiki household, they had expectations, and as such they expected her to marry a noble with good blood and would make babies with said noble blood. Renji inwardly growled. He'd be damned if that sorry excuse for a man called her brother took Rukia away from him again. His grip around her tightened. Rukia noticed his body stiffening, and she gulped, "Renji…? Are you alright?" came her soft voice in a whisper. He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking to her. He nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine Rukia." came his calm reply. He watched her expression, which still held a little bit of worry in those large violet orbs. His imagination flew wild for a slight moment as he imagined someone else with those large eyes. A smaller child, with flaming red hair as it ran through a house, chasing a sibling. He imagined himself sitting on the couch, holding a certain raven haired beauty by his side as they watched the children played. For a moment he imagined a family. A true family. And with non other than this beautiful woman he was with now. Screw rules and regulations. He wanted her and dammit… his want was turning into need. Without another word, he leaned in and connected his lips to hers in a tender kiss, silencing the gasp the small woman gave in reply. Her eyes widened and her hands came to push against his chest, trying to push him away. But his lips were so warm, felt so amazing against hers, that gasp turned into a slight, quiet moan. Renji's body heated when he heard that moan. It sent chills down his spine, his arms tightening around her, holding her to him. Her form was pressed perfectly against his, every curve she had was as if it were designed just for his masculine form.

Renji was on the move, lifting Rukia more into his arms until she was straddling his waist, her body pulled tightly against his. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck, her fingers tangling into his hair. He wanted to feel her so intimately again, like he did those decades ago. He wanted to feel once more the ecstasy she brought as he was buried deep inside her. The man shuddered at that thought, his kiss deepening as he reached up to cup her head, keeping her lips on his. His tongue slowly traced her lips, begging for entrance which she made no moves to reject. Her eager lips parted, allowing his tongue to sweep forwards and taste her once more. Renji growled. Rukia felt as if she was going to melt at that growl. It only fueled her want for that kiss, for his body, for all he had to offer her. He was intoxicating her, warming her body with sensations she thought had been long gone. Rukia gave another little gasp when she felt something hard pressing against her center, making Renji smirk into the kiss. He bucked his hips against her, delighting in the guttural moan he received from the petite woman in his arms. Renji thought his world began to spin when he felt her grinding her hips back to his, pressing down on his hardened member and sending the most wonderful sensations through him. His hands came to settle on her hips as hers gripped his shoulders, her cheeks flushed as they broke the kiss for air. Rukia parted open her violet orbs to look at him. She licked her bottom lip, reveling in the taste he left on her lips. Her heart was racing within her chest, her body tingling with anticipation for the body it missed so much. She looked into his eyes, those dark brown orbs almost black as his desire filled his mind. She went back to kiss him sweetly, tenderly. She soon found herself beneath him, his lips on her neck in little kisses and nips. Rukia arched her neck, allowing him more access to her sweet, pale flesh. Renji held his smirk. He knew exactly which places on her neck would have her moaning. He gave a tentative lick to one spot that soon had Rukia sucking in a breath, "Renji…" she said breathlessly. He chuckled faintly before gently sucking on that spot, eliciting more moans from the woman beneath him.

_Found it…_ He thought as he continued to suckle on that spot, her moans getting slightly louder. His hands roamed her body, almost trembling as he found her sash. How he had wished for this moment, for her to be in his arms again. He had missed her, all of her. His hands trembled as he quickly disposed of the fabric, her top falling open to bare her upper body to him.

She gave a small gasp and a shiver as cool air hit her bare skin. She trembled beneath his touch as his hands skimmed her body, from her sides to her stomach, to the outline of her small breasts. Renji kissed her again, his kiss slightly rough and passionate as he traced her skin just under her breasts. Rukia was panting softly, her chest rising and falling.

"So beautiful…" he whispered as he gazed over her bare skin, aroused all the more as he her nipples harden from the cold air. Slowly did he reach out to cup a breast, his hand palming the warm flesh. Rukia gave a shrill moan, her head falling back as she pressed her chest into his hand. His lips returned to her soft neck, kissing down her shoulders until his lips closed around a nipple. He suckled and nipped at the pink bud as if he were an infant feeding. His other hand continued to toy with the other breast, his fingers twisting and pulling gently at the other pink pearl. Rukia kept whispering out his name, her fingers in his hair to cradle his face in her chest. Renji had to bite back his losing control as he heard his name in whimpered breaths. He loved his name coming from her supple lips, wanted to hear more of it. Slowly his free hand came to the hem of her pants, giving her a quick glance before he easily slid them down her legs, leaving her only in her panties.

Rukia was stunned when she heard a chuckle. She looked up, cheeks a heavy pink, "What's… so funny?" she asked him. He pointed to her panties.

"I should have known you'd have chappie underwear." she rolled her eyes, smirking to him.

"Then get rid of them." heat coursed through the man's body at her words. He gave an animalistic grin as he soon rid her of the last article of clothing, baring her completely to him. Renji licked his lips, brushing them across hers.

"You're beautiful… just like I remembered…" he whispered. Rukia blinked, her blush settling over her already flushed cheeks.

"You remembered…?" he nodded, cupping her cheek.

"How could I not?" came his reply as he kissed her. His hands once more explored her body, and he inwardly groaned as his hand found the thin patch of curls, his hand dipping lower to settle between her legs. He smirked, teasing her outer folds with a finger, "You're already so wet Rukia…" she bit back a moan, her legs parting slightly. Renji parted her flesh, using his knuckle to tease and rub that sensitive nerve within. Rukia's eyes widened and she groaned, bucking her hips to his hand.

"R-Renji…!" she said, hands grabbing at his shoulders. Renji could have sworn he smelled her arousal leaking from her. It smelled of pure want to the man. He licked his lips before his kissed down her belly and down a hip bone, "What… what are you doing…?" he shushed her, glancing up at her.

"Let me taste you Rukia…" said woman thought she would faint at those words. Renji retracted his hand, using them to part her legs. He gently kissed the inside of her thigh before making his way up. He gave a slowly, long lick across her folds, growling at her taste, "So good." he muttered. He took his hands and slowly parted her folds, allowing him to kiss inside her delicate flesh. His lips soon found her clit, closing around it to suck and nip. Rukia cried out, her back bowing off the bed as ecstasy coursed through her. Her fingers quickly found his hair again, giving it sharp pulls and tugs as he pleasured her body. He could feel her slick juices coating his chin as he continued his caresses on her. Rukia called out his name in bliss as she felt one of his long fingers find its way inside her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard to keep from moving so much, but what he was doing had her writhing in pleasure. He soon inserted another finger, moving them around in search of that special spot inside her. After a few seconds, he heard another groan from Rukia, soon turned into a cry of rapture as he stroked one perfect spot inside her. He stayed with stroking that one spot, continuing to lick and nip at the sensitive bud.

Rukia was slowly losing control. There were so many feelings flying through her body, she could process anything but the pleasure she was feeling. But soon that was gone. The caresses stopped. She looked up to see Renji on his knees, untying the sash around his waist. Once that was taken care of, he slipped from his pants and the rest of his clothing, granting his member freedom. Rukia's eyes widened slightly as she saw him nude. _He's bigger than I remember… _she licked her dry lips, her heart beating faster in her chest. A thin coat of sweat began to cover their bodies, glistening in the light. Renji came to settle between her legs, a hand on either side of her shoulders as he looked down at her.

"Rukia…" he said softly, running a hand down her cheek, "I love you…" he whispered, leaning down to nuzzle her neck, giving it a small kiss. She smiled, her heart fluttering as she kissed the shell of his ear.

"I love you too…" Renji took Rukia's legs and wrapped them around his lean hips as he positioned himself. Taking a breath he pushed inside, groaning as he hot, slick walls accepted him into her. Rukia sucked in a breath and let out a tiny, almost inaudible moan. Renji stopped when he was fully inside her, just taking in the moment of once more being so connected with the raven haired beauty beneath him. Rukia couldn't describe how it felt to have him inside her. She felt filled, completed once more where there was once a void. She settled her cheek to his shoulder, kissing his neck. After a few more seconds of silence, he began to move.

He slowly pulled out, only to thrust back inside her. He settled on a semi-fast pace, but kept it slow in case he was hurting her any. Compared to the sizes, Renji knew he may slightly hurt Rukia. The first time they had done this, they were about the same height, not fully matured. Now that he was about 6 foot three, and her barely f4 foot 11, he knew there may be some issues. But the only sounds he heard Rukia making were ones of sheer rapture. Her hands were around his chest, slowly raking down his back. The nip of pain along with her moaning his name had him quickening his pace, thrusting deeper, harder into her willing body. He took hold of her hips, pulling them against his to bury himself fully at each thrust he gave. He was fueled by her whimpers, her moans and her calls of his name. Anything she wanted he would provide. They were panting, sweaty, but it didn't end their love making.

"Please… more… more Renji…" she begged, arching her body to press sweetly against his. The friction caused by their colliding bodies was too amazing, as if this were only a beautiful dream that would vanish in the coming morning. Renji lifted Rukia's legs higher up his hips, angling his thrusts so he was able to go deeper into her, making them both groan in complete satisfaction.

Renji could remember everything: how she felt, how sweet her skin tasted, how wonderful her moans and whimpers of rapture sounded in his ears, how amazing her body felt as he thrust inside her. He could remember every detail of their past intimate moments. How he missed them… How he had longed for them once more… He wanted to feel her fingers pulling at his hair, feel her body convulsing around his. He wanted to feel this forever… "Ru…kia…." Renji muttered, resting his forehead to her shoulder. He could feel her walls begin to flutter around him, signaling the nearing of her release. He thrust even faster, her whimpers of ecstasy rising. Her fingers dug once more into his back, surely to leave crescent marks but the man didn't care. He was panting into her neck, kissing and nipping at it as he continued to mutter her name.

"Renji… I'm… going to…" she whispered, the rest of her sentence broken by another moan. He grinned, going to nip her earlobe.

"Then let go… Let go Rukia…" he whispered huskily into her ear. After a few more perfect thrusts, he hit a certain spot that had Rukia's back bowing from the bed as she cried out in sublime ecstasy, her scream echoing through the lieutenant's room. Renji thought it to me music to his ears, hearing his name called out in such a pleasured way. He took hold of her hips, giving three, four more thrusts before he stilled, his own orgasm ripping through him. He leaned up, trembling from the powerful release as he spilled his seed inside Rukia's hungry womb. He hung his head, panting as sweat dripped down his temple. Rukia felt as if she were limp, just laying there beneath Renji as she caught her breath. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink, his body flushed as well. He parted his eyes to gaze at the woman beneath him, smiling slightly, "You alright…" Rukia nodded, opening her eyes and nodding, giving him a smile in return.

"Yeah… Never better…" he leaned down and kissed her softly, brushing her black locks from her face from where they stuck to her sweaty face and forehead. She reached up and cupped his cheek, wiping the sweat from his brow. After a few minutes his muscles finally collapsed in exhaustion, Renji coming to fall atop Rukia. She giggled, welcoming his body to her. She wrapped her arms lovingly around his broad shoulders, her hands moving to stroke his back in gentle circles. She could feel his heart beating erratically in tune with hers as their chests pressed together. Renji was tenderly kissing her shoulders and neck. Rukia winced slightly as she released her legs from his hips, the once locked tight muscles being forced to move. Renji slowly pulled out, making Rukia mew in protest. He chuckled softly, kissing her temple before laying beside her. He pulled her to him, Rukia settling a cheek to his chest. Her arm wrapped over his stomach to hold her to him. He took the sheets and draped them over their bodies, smoothing down her mass of raven black hair, "What's going to happen now…?" Rukia asked quietly, almost in a whisper. Renji sighed, drawing fingers through his hair.

"I don't know… I really don't…" he looked down at her, "You're worried about Byakuya, aren't you?" Rukia adverted her gaze from his before giving a small nod, "I don't know about you… but if Byakuya isn't happy about it… then too fuckin bad for him." Rukia blinked before looking up to Renji with wide eyes. He gave her a lopsided smirk, "Besides, it isn't like he can prevent this." she giggled, leaning up to peck his lips.

"True… but still… he still won't approve…" he rolled his eyes, trailing a knuckle down her cheek.

"Rukia… it's only a piece of paper that makes you his sister… You aren't blood related… he shouldn't have any say in what you do, or who you choose to love…" she nodded, laying her head back to his chest.

"I know… but still… that doesn't change the fact that I still have the Kuchiki name… But I hate these rules and regulations about marrying nobles…" she looked up at him, "I've…" she looked away, "Never mind…" he tilted his head.

"You've what?" she faintly blushed.

"Well… I've never…" she bit her bottom lip, "You're the only person I've…" Renji blinked before he smirked, poking her shoulder blade.

"Only person you've had sex with?" she rolled her eyes before giggling, nodding.

"Yeah… It's just…" she looked back to him, "I never wanted to leave… I wanted to stay with you… I just… when you told me to go… I thought… I thought you didn't feel the same way anymore…" his gaze softened. His hold around her tightened.

"Rukia… I was so stupid to tell you to leave…" her eyes widened, "I thought about how much of a huge mistake I made… But no more… I won't let Byakuya take you from me anymore…" Rukia took comfort in his words. She knew he would protect her. He proved that when she was almost executed by risking his life for her. Rukia knew she could trust him with her very life. She blinked when she felt something warm and wet on her cheek, and she raised up, gasping softly.

"Your wound reopened!" she jumped up, not caring in the least bit that she was naked, making a mad dash to the closet to dig out the first aid kit. She opened it and grabbed the gauze and medicine, then ran back to him. She unwound the wrap, exposing the opened wound, "Great…" she muttered as she went right back to work, quickly medicating it and wrapping it, "There we go…" Renji chuckled.

"Guess we didn't stay still enough." Rukia rolled her eyes before settling back beside him.

"Idiot…" Renji smirked.

"But am I your idiot?" she sighed, pressing fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"What attracted me to you?" Renji barked out a laugh.

"My sex appeal?" Rukia inwardly groaned, rolling to face away from him.

"Still an idiot…" she muttered. Renji rolled on his side, wrapping an arm around her to pull her back to him. He kissed the back of her neck.

"I still love you." she smiled faintly, turning to glance back at him.

"And I love you… idiot…"

"Shut up…"

* * *

><p>So, I've been writing this fo about... 2 months now? :P I just got enough inspiration to finish it! So I hope you enjoyed it! Please no reviews stating if you like IchiRuki or express anything the IchiRuki way. I honestly don't care and wouldnt like to see that in a erview about a RenRuki fanfic. :3 Thank you! :)<p> 


End file.
